


The Young Mariachi

by worthmorethanrubies25



Category: Coco (2017), Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Cinco de Mayo, Despicable Me 2 - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Miguel is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25
Summary: This is just a little something I came up with.Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Coco” or “Despicable Me.”





	The Young Mariachi

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I came up with.  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Coco” or “Despicable Me.”

_Unbelievable!_

     Margo had only been gone for two minutes, but Antonio was already flirting and dancing with another girl. A  _prettier_ girl.

     Not knowing what else to do, she just slumped into a chair, resting her arms and head on the table.

     “Are you okay, _señorita_?”

     She didn’t even turn to see who had spoken; she just glared in Antonio’s direction and grumbled, “I hate boys.”

     Margo wasn’t expecting a response.

     “Oh, _that_  moron.”    

     Her head jerked up and she saw that the person was a boy her age wearing a mariachi outfit and carrying a guitar. He gave her a shrug.

     “I’m an exchange student at his school.”

     Margo narrowed her eyes. “If you don’t like him, then why are you here?”

     “His dad heard me playing the guitar, so he hired me to be part of the entertainment; I’m taking a break now,” he explained.

     “That’s great,” Margo deadpanned as she slumped again, hoping he would leave her alone.

     After a moment, a shrill cry next to her made her jump, and she was even more surprised when the boy started to strum his guitar and sing.

     “ _What_ _color_ _is_ _the_ _sky_

     ¡ _Ay_   _mi_   _amor! ¡Ay mi amor!_

      _You_ _tell_ _me_ _that_ _it’s_ _red_

     ¡ _Ay_   _mi_   _amor! ¡Ay mi amor!_

      _Where_ _should_ _I_ _put_ _my_ _shoes_

      _¡Ay mi amor! ¡Ay mi amor!_

      _You_ _say_ _put_ _them_ _on_ _your_ _head_

      _¡Ay mi amor! ¡Ay mi amor!_ ”

     “What are you _doing_?” Margo asked.

     “Trying to cheer you up,” he replied with a smile, still strumming the guitar strings. “Nobody should be down on _Cinco_ _de_ _Mayo_!”

     Before she could protest, he continued with the song.

     “ _You_ _make me_

_Un poco loco_

_Un poquititito loco_

_The way you keep me guessing_

_I’m nodding and I’m yessing_

_I’ll count it as a blessing_

_That I’m only_

_Un poco loco!”_

Margo bit her lip to keep from smiling, which only became harder when he started to do a silly dance.

     “ _The loco that you make me_

_It is just un poco crazy_

_The sense that you’re not making_

_The liberties you’re taking_

_Leaves my cabeza shaking_

_You are just_

_Un poco loco!”_

When he sarted to let out a series of _gritos,_ Margo finally lost it and started laughing. The boy beamed.

     “ _Un poquititi-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco!”_ He finishedwith a last loud _grito._

Margoapplaudedas he gave a dramatic bow.

     “Thank you for cheering me up,” she said as her laughter faded.

     The young mariachi smiled, showing off an adorable dimple on his left cheek. “Anything for a _linda_ , heartbroken _señorita_.”

     Margo had only learned the basics of Spanish so far, but she knew what _linda_ was supposed to mean. She turned away to hide her blush.

     “I appreciate the compliment, but I want to swear off dating anyone for awhile.”

     She expected him to be angry, or at least disappointed. But when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he simply nodded.

     “That’s fair enough, considering what that self-important jerk did to you.”

     Margo gave him a grateful smile and was about to introduce herself, but then Gru came up looking frantic.

     “Margo, we need to go, like _now_!”

     “But-“

     “ _Now_ , Margo!”

     She looked back at the mariachi as Gru dragged her away; they gave each other an apologetic wave.

     Margo felt bad that she didn’t even get his name, much less his number. Even if she didn’t want a boyfriend, he was definitely someone she would’ve wanted to get to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I hope it wasn’t too corny.


End file.
